Graduation After
by EpsilonFreak
Summary: Arthur is starring in movie that shoots in Ealdor. Merlin lives in Ealdor and earns money to support his mother by running a restaurant. Arthur and Merlin meet. Interesting things happen. SLASH, AU, OOC Gwaine. Spoilers for Season 3! R&R Please! NOTE: This is the new version! For old version, PM me and I will DocX it over to you!
1. Chapter 1

Ayo Freaks, EpsilonFreak here. After some deciding and some free time for me, I finally got around to retyping Graduation After. I am going to keep the original story, just on my ipod rather than on ffnet. If any of you would like to read the old version, just PM me and I'll DocX it over to you. (obviously you must have an account ^^)

NOTE: I have changed a few things in these chapters, thats why im re uploading them. Nothing major. Just a few things that help move it along and that could clear up some confusion. If you have already read the original, please feel free to skip to the end/ wait till I upload the other chapters. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! No Copyright Infringement Intended.

Summary: Arthur is shooting a movie in Ealdor. Merlin works at the restaurant. Slash. Slight spoilers for season 3. Note that parts have been changed in future chapters! (See inside if confused XD )

Chapter 1

As i walked around outside, sunglasses on, I noticed that people were staring. They often stared at me in awe since i had landed that role in 'Graduation After'. It was the first big movie I had been in. Of course, I had been in a few films and commercials, but nothing this big. It was turning out to be fun, getting to know all the actors and crew, but there was a lot of work involved.

I stopped in at a little tent set up at one of the film locations. There was nothing going on right now but set up, so i helped myself to some oatmeal. At least I think that's what it was.

"Hey Arthur! We need you on set in 2 hours!"

"FUCK!" I screamed out bending over.

It was my Bluetooth blasting in my ear. I had forgotten that I turned it up super loud to hear it during the music playing. It was hard since we filmed in a small town named Ealdor. They had instruments practicing nearby in a local band group.

"Yeah, I'll be there soon George! Just got to get this oatmeal down and throw it up BEFORE I get there" I said looking down at the beige lump of chunks and uh... other stuff.

"Yeah yeah, Just make sure you're ready for a action scene" He said sarcastically. You could hear shouting in the background and some crashing noise. I assumed some new guy had a caused a problem.

Argh. Just what I needed. Some strange, probably not even editable oatmeal, and then an action scene which involved running and a angry crew. Graduation After was a fairy tale for teens. It involved action with guns, and hard core chicks. But it was sensible enough that it could be played in a highschool or and late middle school.

So instead of heading straight to the other side of town where i would be doing my scene, I decided that I would get some real food and drinks. So I made my way to the only decent restaurant in town. The Emrys Gulf. At least they had decent drinks.

"I'll take a coke and fries. Oh, and a hot dog with relish, mustard, and ketchup" I spoke distracted as I looked over my script, attempting to remember that one line.

"Anything else?" asked the waiter?

Arthur looked at the boy. He had dark messy hair, and piercing blue eyes that looked like the sea on the breach of a storm. Deep and full of passion, yet shy and magical. He name tag read "Merlin Emrys". I coughed awkwardly brushing aside my thoughts.

"So you're the owner eh? My boss, Gwaine, will be here soon. So be sure to have some chicken fingers and fries with two large banana chocolate smoothies ready. Got it?"

"Uh, yeah I guess... he stuttered as he furiously wrote down the order. He hurried back behind the counter and I saw him start some grills and stuff. Stuff I didn't really care about.

I walked to a table at the back, beside a window overlooking the forest. The crew members and light set up kind of ruined the picture. I instead concentrated on what I had to do in the scene. Luckily, Gwaine showed up right then to give me a report.

"So, did ya order for me mate?" He asked slouching in his seat.

"Yup. Got you chicken fingers and fries with two large banana chocolate smoothies. And sit up, you're going to ruin your back in you keep sitting like that" I pointed out.

"Schweet. Well, bout' that report eh?" He said, STILL slouched over.

"Huh. Yeah. Wonder if I'll be able to keep that mush down I had earlier. Grossest thing I've ever tasted." The memories luckily did not resurface.

"Well... that sounds... um, interesting. Anyhoo, you''ll be running from the edge of the forest to halfway in. You really only need to run about 5 metres in the scene, but we different angles and we need you to look tired from running. Got it?" said Gwaine looking me in the eye.

"Yeah. Just one thing, is there such a thing as food here?" Arthur questioned as Merlin brought their order. It looked incredibly in-editable, but it was the only decent meal they could keep down.

"Heh. Um, maybe if you just eat it and don't taste it it will be okay? Uh..." He picked up a chicken finger and let it drop back down, disgusted by the raw flop sound it made.

They went over a few things and plans for the rest of the time they had there, all the while actually eating. Next time, he was definetly going to request a caterer.

Arthur finished his food and walked toward the forest. He liked to go there to calm his nerves before shooting a scene. He noticed a shed nearby and decided to go check it out. As he rounded the corner he stumbled right into Merlin. Being weak, Merlin fell backward while Arthur came crashing down on top. Arthur just stared in shock as his brain took in what happened. He quickly jumped off Merlin and stared down at him. He looked like a semi had run over him.

"Ow..." He grabbed his head obviously in pain.

"Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going! Here, at least let me help you up" Arthur clumsily walked around and extended his hand.

Their eyes met and sparks flew. Blue to blue met; hand to hand. As Arthur pulled Merlin off the ground their eyes stayed connected. Arthur looked into those beautiful, stormy blue eyes, whilst Merlin looked into the calm sea of brightness of Arthurs. Their hands were melted together, all the while keeping space between them separate.

"Uh..." Reality settled in, along with awkwardness, and Merlin suddenly let go, running off without even saying 'thanks'. Arthur just stood there in confusion still trying to work out what happened.

"What the heck was that?" Arthur thought as he replayed the moment. He started worry, wondering if he was suffering from some mental disease. This is almost exactly what happened with with Morgana. They met through the movie business, all becoz they both were dancing trying to work out the steps. He thought back to how it happened...

_I was practicing my steps, when my manager called my name. Just as I turned around, this soon to be girlfriend wobbled right into me. My first reaction was to shout loudly in her face, but as I got a closer look at her, we locked eyes, and ever since fell in love. The director liked the move so much, we were assigned a dance routine together. I remembered how we kept going out for coffee on breaks, and meeting up for dinner. About 6 months after that, we announced our love and had a little party to celebrate. I wasn't really sure that we deserved a party, but I had been single since my last break-up with Nimueh. She had been the love of my life, before we got engaged. Then her life took a turn for the worst. She started getting into drugs and alcohol, and soon she was in jail. I never saw her again. I moved onto to Morgana._

Arthur snapped out of it, and went to work of clearing his mind. After that, he headed over to start shooting. The sooner he started this, the sooner he could go and relax. So, the director said for the lights to be turned on and adjusted, the crew when on set getting the camera ready to roll. But as they plugged in the lights, there was a major power failure. The power supply they had there wasn't able to withstand the amount volts! The entire town was shut down in a blackout.

"Dammit!" screamed the director "We ain't got enough volts for them lights to work!"

Arthur happened to overhear the producers trying to work out the situation.

"Well the only solution is to call in the extra power supply from london"

"Yes but that could a few hours to get here. Even by truck it's still a long trip"

The stage manager and producer stepped into the middle of everything.

"Alright everybody!" He spoke into the speakerphone "We'll have to call off the shoot for awhile while we wait for the extra power supply. Meet back here in 4 hours people! 4 hours!"

"Great. I'm stuck here. Not sure where to go, he found himself back at the Emrys Gulf. He ordered another drink and waited.

Alright guys! Hope you Enjoyed this chapter! I kept in some of the confusing POV's in, just to keep it natural from the original. Hope you don't mind. Chapter 2 should be up later, although I still have to retype it... :D Laterr!

EpsilonFreak


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: (which I totally forgot about) I do not own Merlin. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter 2

Merlin came over to take the movie stars order. Again.

"I'll take a beer thanks." I said not even looking up.

As Arthur looked over to who was taking his order, he noticed that it was Merlin. He watched has Merlin stumbled over to the drink machine. It took a while to make the drink, as everything was outdated here, and old-fashioned. As he stumbled around the kitchen, Arthur realized how blue Merlin's eyes were. He looked at those gorgeous lips an- whoa! What was he thinking! He was kind of already dating Morgana. Plus, he was pretty sure he wasn't gay. He hadn't really given his orientation a good look through. Not that he had the time anyways.

"Sorry bout' today. I wasn't looking wearing I was going and…." I tried explain. I figured I owed him an apology or something.

"So Kay'. He spoke very quietly.

Arthur suddenly noticed the other boy blush. Why was he embarrassed? They just fell on top of each other and… yeah he can see why he was blushing.

"Thanks for the beer." I said, saving us both from the already awkward conversation.

Arthur watched as Merlin walked away. He sat back down and relaxed. Was it strange, or did he think that Merlin was watching him? He glanced over his shoulder just as the brown-haired boy quickly looked away.

As time passed and his mental stability, Arthur got another call telling him that the lights were up and running. He checked the time.

"Holy crap! I'm going to be late!" he exclaimed jumping up from the table.

It he had just been watching Merlin stumble around and – what? Had he seriously been watching him? Well Merlin had watched Arthur…. Guess it was time to switch who was watching. Arthur ran off, leaving him a half empty mug to clean up and no money to pay for it.

XXX

"Hey Arthur." Morgana sauntered up to him.

"Hey Morgana. So, what scene are you doing today?" I asked.

"Actually, I'm here because they needed a helper to organize the schedule." she told him, looking down at the clipboard she was holding.

"Are you serious? You have got to be the most unorganized, messy person in history!" I exclaimed.

"Well just because my trailer is covered in clothes, and im always forgetting stuff, and that I put my stuff anywhere I like…." Morgana trailed off realizing how bad that was.

Arthur gave her a look while raising his eyebrows.

"Okay, okay! I'm here because I'm Merlin's mother's friend and since I'm your half girlfriend…" she attempted to explain.

"Half?" Arthur said questionably.

"Half because your always doing some movie or TV show, and I am also doing that, so half because of all that… you get what I'm saying?"

Arthur just nodded having no clue what the heck she was talking bout'.

"Arthur, sometimes you are the most confusing person to try to explain something to!" She huffed away throwing her hands up.

Arthur stood for a minute before heading over to the director to ask him some questions about the scene. As soon as that was done, they started shooting.

"Action!" called the director Jim.

Arthur took off running toward the so-called "green bush". Huffing, he started to slow down as the camera came behind him. He did this because if Arthur were to keep running fast, the image would blur. Not that they have a problem with that. The point was, that he's running to save his princess, and they needed the shot to be behind him and to his left side. Good thing they had a path cleared for the camera to run!

"Cut!"

Arthur slowed to a halt.

"Great job kid! Perfect with the "slow, run, behind" shot!

They tried the scene a few different times before trying different angles. It wasn't until they stopped due to nightfall.

"alright people! Thats it for today! Remeber to check your schedule! G-night"

Arthur headed with everyone back to his or her trailers. In his trailer, he sat down comfortably in his huge chair made of leather and cotton. As Arthur got bored, he started thinking of Merlin. Merlin was quite aware now that he had some sort of feelings toward Arthur. He knew he was gay since his early teens, and had suffered bullying from it. That was before he moved back to Ealdor, his hometown. Arthur on the other hand was pretty sure he wasn't gay. But then why was he so interested in Merlin? He was really starting to question his sexuality now. But deep down, both knew there true nature was love for one another.

But as time passed, they stealed looks at one another, only catching each other a few times.

Arthur was finishing his last scene, and as they wrapped up, he felt the urge to see Merlin. He went to the Emrys Gulf, only to find that he wasn't there.

"Do you know where I can find Merlin?" He asked the rather chubby drugged up waiter.

"Heh. His house. 454 hammington Gate."

"um, thanks." I said, almost being knocked out by his breath.

Arthur set off toward the address. In no time he found a rather expensive looking house. It was his famous mother's type of house. Of course, he lived a billion dollar home as he made TONS of money. Then he looked at the number. Oh, 453. Next door, 454, was low class and falling apart. He wasn't surprised, if the money they made went to there house, no wonder it was the only restaurant in town.

Arthur walked up to the door and knocked. There was no doorbell. Merlin answered the door.

"Um, hey" he asked awkwardly.

"Hey, I – uh wanted to say goodbye. We finished shooting here and I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon…" I trailed off not sure if I was saying the right thing.

"Oh. Wanna go to the forest to save some memories?" Merlin asked with a cheeky smile.

"Uh, sure" I attempted to hide my happiness.

Arthur waited as Merlin put his shoes on. He wasn't sure what Merlin meant by memories, but then what could possibly happen? They walked in silence to the forest. Arthur decided it was time to start some conversation.

"look, I don't kno-"

"Arthur, it's okay. I know. I'm fine with it" Merlin interrupted

"Huh?" I decided to play it confused instead know like I knew what was going to happen.

"Oh come on! I know that you like me. You keep staring at me, trying to make excuses to see me, and your at the restaurant every-time I work there, but not on the days I don't!"

"Okay. So I really like you. Got a problem with that?"

Merlin looked Arthur in the eye.

"No. Becoz I really like you too" he stepped closer to Arthur.

They stared at each for what seemed an eternity. The world around them swirled, the trees blurred, streaking sunlight in, the flowers faded into morphed colour spots, clouds danced across the sky. A glow was created for the background, sparks flew in between them, like soft lightning bolts of shining gold.

Arthur leaned in, Merlin closing his eyes. They grabbed hands, intertwining there fingers.

*beep beep beep*

Everything stopped.

"uh one sec it might be important" Arthur said, pulling away to answer the call.

"Yo wassup?" He asked into the phone

"uh huh... Yeah... Oh okay yeah I'll be right there"

"what's going on?" Merlin asked curiously

"huge problem on set. Some thing to do with some person fighting. Look I'm sorry got to go, I can't leave my family alone to this, thing!" he started to walk away letting Merlins hand drop from his. A sad expression appeared on both as they separated. Arthur ad Merlin both thought of each other as land distanced them further and further away with each step.

As Arthur reached the entrance of the set, he realized it was much worse. There were huge buff men dressed like bandits from Medieval times with huge swords fighting against out guards. Jim came half running half limping over to Arthur.

"what the hell is going on?" he asked astonished by what was going on in these modern times.

"some local gang has been attacking the trailers trying to steal anything they can. More security and the police force is coming in the next 20 mins. Apparently this gang is quite old school"

"quite" Arthur whispered while starting to walk over to some injured people.

He saw Gwaine lying on a cot with his arm bleeding and a bandage.

"Gwaine! What the hell?"

"Arthur! Go and grab a sword. Do all you can... Real one over there!"

He faintly pointed to a metal object shining in the grass. To anyone else it looked like a bit of water on the grass.

"your gonna be okay Gwaine!" I shouted as I stealthily ran over to the sword. I grabbed it and got a good feel of it while charging at one the men.

"ahh!" the guy I hit went failling to the ground; blood splattering. I stared in shock at what I had actually done. Never in my life had I ever hurt someone to such a degree. The sword fell from my hands as I collapsed on my knees. I did not know if someone hit me down or not.

**Hope ur enjoying! Sorry for wait again school and summer been busy!**


End file.
